Summoning Circle (Spell)
| type = Instant Spell | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = None | research_cost = | effects = Moves the wizard's Summoning Circle to the targeted town. All Summoning Spells will now create their summoned units here. }} :This article is about the Arcane spell called "Summoning Circle". See also Summoning Circle. Summoning Circle is an Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map, and must be targeted at a friendly Town. For the base Casting Cost of , the spell will move the casting wizard's Summoning Circle to the targeted town. Subsequently, any Fantastic Unit created by a Summoning Spell this wizard casts will appear in the targeted town. The Word of Recall spell will now return units to this town. Summoning Circle acts instantly and dissipates immediately afterwards. It has no Upkeep Costs to be paid each turn, and the resulting Summoning Circle cannot be dispelled or removed in any way. Effects The Summoning Circle spell will simply move the wizard's Summoning Circle - a focal point for all summoning magic - to a different town. The move is permanent, unless another Summoning Circle spell is cast at a later time. The Summoning Circle : A wizard's Summoning Circle is a ritualistic focal point that acts as a gate between the game world and the Realms that exist outside it. Through the Summoning Circle, creatures can be pulled in from a different Realm and bound to the wizard's control. Any time an overland Summoning Spell is cast, the newly-created Fantastic Unit or Hero will appear in the Town currently containing the Summoning Circle. The same holds true when the Word of Recall spell is cast: the targeted unit will instantly teleport to the current location of the Summoning Circle. The Summoning Circle is a permanent fixture similar to a Town Building, with a few key differences: it has no Upkeep Costs, it cannot be sold, and cannot be destroyed unless the wizard himself is defeated. Moving the Summoning Circle Casting the Summoning Circle spell on a town will simply move the location of the caster's Summoning Circle to that town. Subsequently, Summoning Spells will create their new units in this town, and Word of Recall spells will move units to this town as well. There really isn't anything else to it - though the strategic implications of moving the Summoning Circle far outweigh this simple explanation of its effect. Usage The Summoning Circle spell may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . It may be targeted at any friendly Town which does not already contain the wizard's Summoning Circle. When the spell is cast, the game automatically opens a town-information window showing the contents of the target town. A few moments later, a glowing blue pentagram will appear among the town's buildings, indicating that the Summoning Circle is now here. The circle will remain in this town until moved to another, or until the town is captured (in which case the circle will move to the town containing its previous owner's Fortress). Since Summoning Circle is an Instant Spell, it has no Upkeep Costs whatsoever. The spell disappears after being cast, and neither it nor the Summoning Circle itself can be dispelled or removed in any way. The effect of moving the Summoning Circle will only be felt when the next Summoning Spell or Word of Recall is cast. Acquisition As an spell, Summoning Circle will eventually become available to any wizard, regardless of how many Spellbooks he or she might possess. However, the spell does require Research before it can be used. Its Research Cost is . Strategy For most Wizards, moving the Summoning Circle has one important purpose: to minimize travel times for newly-created Fantastic Units. For example, you can move the Summoning Circle to a town on the front lines of a war, so that new units can engage the enemy quickly and by surprise. You could move it to a town that requires an immediate boost to its garrison forces. It's also a good idea to move the Summoning Circle to a town close to a Node before summoning a Magic Spirit or Guardian Spirit to take control of it, shortening the time it would take to start benefiting from that node. The Summoning Circle can also be placed in a town on the other Plane to start bolstering your presence there by summoning new units. With the Word of Recall spell, the Summoning Circle also designates the destination for the teleportation. It can be employed to quickly (though expensively) move units to a certain area of the map (assuming you have towns there). Always remember to return the Summoning Circle to the right place before casting any Summoning Spells or Word of Recall. You wouldn't want a unit to appear in some remote location, especially if your towns are not yet connected by a network of Roads. Category:Instant Spells Category:Arcane